The Hidden Things are the Most Beautiful
by Iliana Dragonov
Summary: Lilyana, Iliana, and Ivana are all the Bulgarian Ministers daughter's, when they journey to Hogwarts and Lilyana and Iliana, secret twin pranking queens, and Ivana with seriously complicated family issues meet people who are more like them than they thought was possible things can either get really good or really complicated really fast.
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px; text-align: center;"Prologue/div
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px; text-align: center;"18 years ago./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px; text-align: left;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;"Oblansk Dragonov was set to be the future Minister of magic. He would be the youngest minister of magic in Bulgaria ever, There was a lot of stress riding on his shoulders at 25 years old./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" Often Oblansk wondered from his home where he was kept a closely guarded due to the wizarding war that was happening. He would go to a nearby lake that was found past the woods behind his home./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" One day he went there and sat on a rocky ledge overseeing the lake and saw two women. They were splashing in the water and he stood quickly. 'emThey're drowning!'/em he thought as he sped down the side of the ledge he was on down to the bank. He instantly jumped in and swam to them and grabbed one of their arms. The water was extremely cold, especially since it was winter. The woman stopped thrashing as did the other one. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!", She rudely took her arm from him. "Y-You were drowning!", He stuttered in the best english he could speak. The other one started laughing. They both had blondish white hair and bright blue eyes./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" Oblansk was shivering and wondering why the women weren't, the water was freezing. "Come on, lets get you to the bank.", the one who was laughing earlier took his hand and brought him to the small beach./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" He laid on shore, trying to warm while the two women stood on either side of him. "Whats your name?", one of them asked. "Oblansk", he stuttered out again. The one who had been speaking the whole time spoke up again. "My name is Bistra!", This one was obviously more cheery than the other one, she also had a beauty mark under her right eye. "Her name is Nadia,", he laid on his back now. "Nadia...", He repeated and she blushed. "Thats my name, don't wear it out.", She replied coldly to him which made him smirk. "You cannot wear out a beautiful name like yours.", which in turn made her blush harder./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" Nadia was beautiful and had this glow around her. Bistra just stood to the side and giggled at the two. Oblansk came to the lake everyday after that, slowly getting Nadia to talk to him more./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" They fell blindly in love very quickly. Oblansk found out that Nadia was full veela while Bistra, her cousin, was only half. Oblansk proposed to Nadia and soon Nadia was pregnant with twins. Meanwhile Bistra had a love of her own by the name Igor Karkaroff. The couple was younger than Oblansk and Nadia and soon had a child of their own two years after the twins./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" The twins were identical girls with their fathers dark brown hair but their mothers pale skin , pale blue eyes and unbelievable beauty. Their names were Lilyana and Iliana Dragonov. Bistra's looked like a little Bistra, down to the beauty mark under her right eye. Her name was Ivana Karkaroff./div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" /div  
div style="color: #7f7f7f; font-family: Avenir-Book; font-size: 36px;" Everything was beautiful, until Karkaroff turned to the dark side. Bistra followed him which crushed Nadia. When Voldemort fell Bistra and Karkaroff were put in Azkaban, leaving poor Ivana in her cousins care. Oblansk and Nadia adopted Ivana and she got along quite well with her new older sisters. Oblansk became minister of magic and life was peaceful, for now. Little did they know, the world wouldn't be so peaceful for their daughters in the future./div 


End file.
